


Insomnia Cookies

by soonchanbby



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, really gay, soonyoung just wants some cookies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonchanbby/pseuds/soonchanbby
Summary: Soonyoung doesn't know what he wants more: sleep, or to see that cute delivery boy again.





	1. Chapter 1

   there's been several occasions when soonyoung has questioned his major, and right now is one of them. med school is hard, and because of this, he is subject to getting very little sleep most nights. it's currently 3 am on a wednesday, and, thank god, his classes tomorrow start in the afternoon. he's got his textbooks and notepads sprawled out around him on the couch and coffee table as he tries to pay attention to whatever episode of glee he's currently watching. it's not working. 

   he doesn't hear the footsteps coming from behind him because he's so entranced in his work. "dude, why are you still awake?" wonwoo, soonyoung's best friend and roommate, says as he enters the living room. he rubs his eyes. 

   "i could ask you the same thing," soonyoung retorts, looking over his shoulder. 

   "you should sleep, dude. you haven't stopped working on this project all day. take a break," wonwoo insists, and he's right. soonyoung's spent his entire day working on a research proect for his clinical medicine course. 

   "this project's not going to do itself." soonyoung snorts back with an eye roll. 

   "whatever, i won't be held responsible for your inevitable sleep-deprivation-induced mental breakdown. i'm going back to bed." wonwoo sighs as he turns around and walks in the direction of his room. 

   soonyoung chuckles and quickly returns to what he was doing. truthfully, at this point he isn't worried about getting sleep, he's more worried about passing this course (without any mental breakdowns, hopefully). 

   the next time that soonyoung looks at the clock, its 3:45 and he hasn't had any food in hours. he sighs as he remembers that he forgot to go grocery shopping today, so his house doesn't have a great variety of snacks at the moment. he sighs. he doubts any place would ever deliver at this hour, but it wouldn't hurt to google it. 

   his long and thorough search of the internet has brought him to the only establishment that will deliver 24 hours. it's some place that he's never heard of called Insomnia Cookies, and it's pretty close to his house. he soon discovers that they provide every kind of cookies you could ever want and he places his order. he orders from their website, and he decides that he'll just play it safe and order good old fashioned choclate chip cookies. under the 'delivery requests' box, he requests "send your cutest delivery boy". he submits his order and the website lets him know that it will take about a half hour to arrive. 

   while he waits, he decideds he might as well take this time to take a little break. he unlocks his phone, which he hadn't touched for hours prior, and finds several notifications from his friends blowing his phone up. the most recent one is wonwoo texting him to turn the tv down. 

   he open his instagram and scrolls through his feed aimlessly, not finding anything interesting, as most of his friends are probably sleeping and not posting anything. he then gets bored and visits tumblr, then twitter, and then he come full circle back to instagram. he sighs loudly with bordem and slouches back onto the couch, pulling his big fluffy blanket over him. 

   soonyoung feels himself dozing off, but has no energy to stop it. it's when he finally gets comfortable that there is finally a knock on the door. he almost forgot that he ordered cookies, so he's quick to get up and walk to the door, bringing his blanket that's still wrapped around him with him. 

   he approaches the door and he can already smell the delicious aroma of choclate chips. he opens the door to find the cutest boy he's ever seen standing in the dimly lit hallway of their apartment. he's wearing a purple short sleve shirt with ripped jeans and white converse on. he has dark hair and beautiful eyes that soonyoung notices right away. the boy smiles at him and soonyoung really hopes he didn't notice that he was staring. 

   "order for soonyoung?" the boy says. soonyoung is quick to find his nametag that says 'chan'. 

   "yup, that's me." soonyoung smiles. 

   "here you go," chan hands over the box full of warm cookies. "that'll be eight sixty five, please." he smiles. 

   soonyoung digs his wallet out of his pocket and his blanket falls to the ground in the process. he shivers as he hands over the bills. chan quickly takes  note of his university of michigan sweatershirt and is quick to comment. "do you do to u of m?" he asks.

   "yeah! i'm a junior," soonyoung replies happily, looking down at his blue crewneck. 

   "i'm a sophomore! i major in music education," chan mentions excitedly.

   "oh, that's awesome!" soonyoung says with genuine interest. he wants to know more about this cute boy who stands outside of his door at four in the morning. "i'm in the med program. it's the reason i'm not sleeping right now. or like ever."

   "oh my gosh!" chan exclaims with the cutest look on his face. "that's so cool! it must be so much work, though." 

   "it is, but i think it'll be worth it when i'm done." soonyoung smiles. 

   "shoot," chan says, looking at the clock hanging on the hallway wall. "i gotta get back to work, my boss will kill me." he chuckles a little.

   "oh yeah, you should go. maybe i'll see you around." soonyoung smirks ever so slightly.

   "i hope so," chan smiles and waves as he turns around and jogs back down the hall in the direction of the elevator. soonyoung shuts his door and takes his box to the kitchen where he finds wonwoo sitting at the counter with an annoyed look on his face. 

   "who were you talking to? you talk to loud, jesus." he complains.

   "i ordered cookies. it was the delivery guy. he was so cute oh my god." soonyoung gushes as he sets down the warm box. 

   "ok, well you can let me have some now that you've woken me up for the second time tonight." wonwoo demands, already reaching into the box.

   "you're a brat," soonyoung snickers as he reaches into the box to grab a cookie. 

   "and?" wonwoo shrugs.

   "i don't know how mingyu deals with you."

   "shut up, you know you love me." wonwoo plasters a sarcastic smile onto his face and continues to stuff his mouth full of cookies. "these are really good, damn."

   "dude, you should've seen the guy that delivered them. he was so heckin' cute.  _and_ he goes to our school. i need to find him again." soonyoung explains.

   "go for it dude. how long's it been since you got some ass?" wonwoo teases. 

   "shut up, whore." soonyoung swats wonwoo's shoulder. 

 

\-------

 

   it's not long before soonyoung is knee deep in homework and assignments that he has yet to finish. it's now approaching midnight on a friday night and soonyoung feels a very strong urge to order cookies again. this time, it's not really because he wants cookies. ever since wednesday when the beautiful delivery boy showed up at his house at 4 am, soonyoung hasn't been able to stop thinking about him. he's told all of his friends about him and they're probably tired of hearing about it (especially wonwoo), but soonyoung really doesn't care. it's been ages since he's taken interest in somebody, so this is exciting for him. he's determined to see this boy again... and perhaps get his number. 

   it's not long before he orders again. he can't wait to see his mystery boy again. this time, since wonwoo and soonyoung both have no classes tomorrow, they're both awake and both working on projects for school. wonwoo's going into the medical field too, his major being psychology. 

   wonwoo sighs and lays his head on top of whatever text book he's currently reading. "fuck psychology, honestly. it's so hard for no reason," he whines. 

   "how do you think i feel everyday?" soonyoung can relate. he hasn't gotten real sleep in at least a month. 

   "this whole "being a doctor" nonsense better pay off. i'm suffering."

   "i'm with you, dude." soonyoung replies, giving wonwoo's back a small pat. 

   "gyu keeps telling me how tense i am all the time. it's probably from me always being stressed because of class." wonwoo complains. 

   "speaking of gyu," soonyoung inquires. usually he joins them most nights, especially fridays. "where is he?" 

   "he had to cover somebody's shift at work." wonwoo says with a sigh. "i miss him." 

   "he spent the night last night though." soonyoung points out. "which explains why i got even less sleep than usual."  

   wonwoo goes red. "shut up, i still miss him." 

   "you're dick-whipped. i can't relate." soonyoung laughs. 

   "well maybe if you grow some balls and ask your little lover boy for his number, you'll be able to relate." wonwoo teases, knowing soonyoung's been nervous about asking. 

   "i don't know, dude. i'm freaked out. like, i never get intimidated by cute boys, but something about him just makes me nervous to ask."

   "have you seen yourself, soon? you're hot, bro. you've got nothing to worry about." wonwoo offers his best friend some words of encouragement. 

   "that's usually how i feel, bro. but something about his cuteness makes me lose all that confidence." soonyoung explains hopelessly. "if you would've seen him, you'd understand."

   "yeah, i get it. that's how i felt about gyu before we started dating. i was so nervous around him." wonwoo explains. "but, after i finally made the first move, i couldn't have been more happy. you've just got to go for it. it's the only way anything will happen." 

   "i know, i know."

   "if he's the one that ends up delivering, you have to make a move, dude. put all of your fear aside." wonwoo says. 

   "god, i'll try." soonyoung says nervously. 

   the two boys haven't been keeping track of time, so they're caught of guard when they hear a gentle knock on their door. 

   wonwoo gives soonyoung a look. "it's now or never."

   soonyoung gulps and stands up from his spot, heading towards the door. his heart starts to beat faster and faster as he approaches the door. 

with a deep breath, he swings the door open to reveal an already smiling chan. 

   "couldn't wait to see me?" he teases. soonyoung goes red. he hopes chan doesn't notice. 

   "you caught me," soonyoung teases back with a silly wink that makes chan laugh. 

   his laugh. soonyoung thought that this boy couldn't get cuter, but he was mistaken. his laugh must be what you hear at the gates of heaven. it's loud and bold and music to soonyoung's ears. 

   chan hands soonyoung the package filled with cookies along with the receipt. it doesn't soonyoung long to notice that at the bottom of the reciept, there are 7 numbers are scrawled in red pen. 

   "hey, i gotta go, or else my boss will kill me, but text me, maybe?" chan says. 

   it takes soonyoung a second to respond, "um, yeah, totally."

   "sweet, i'll see you later, then." chan says as he turns to leave. but, before he does, he doesn't hesitate to give soonyoung a little wink in his direction. 

   soonyoung is awe-struck when he shuts the door and walks back to the table. he sets down the box on the counter and holds the reciept in front of wonwoo's face. "you at this!!" he exclaims.

   wonwoo takes it from him and reads the number out loud. "looks like you've got yourself a man." he teases. 

   soonyoung blushes for the second time in 5 minutes and takes the reciept back. "did you see him? he looked so cute, i could barely even talk to him without staring." 

   "i did. i think you should go for it." wonwoo concurs. 

 

\--------

 

   soonyoung currently sits in his psychiatry class, struggling to keep his focus on what his professor is saying. he's put chan's number into his phone, but he can't bring himself to send anything. it's been a few days and he's starting to get impatient with himself. he's tried, he really has, but nothing sounds right. what if chan thinks he doesn't want to text him? 

   wonwoo told him it wasn't that deep, just say "hey" or something. wouldn't that be weird though? 

   he waits for his class to end before he takes out his phone. he gives himself some words of encouragement,  _you can do this, dude. man up._ he pulls up his messages and composes a new one. after sever minutes of intense deliberation, he finally comes to a consensus. 

 

to: chan, the cute one from the cookie place

hey, this is soonyoung, the one who orders cookies in the middle of the night. 

 

   soonyoung's heart immediately starts beating faster after he presses send. he feels almost self conscious in a way, like chan might think he's weird. but, to soonyoung's surprise, chan replies back almost immediately. 

 

from: chan, the cute one from the cookie place

hi soonyoung :~) how are you? 

 

   soonyoung is eager to type his reply.

 

to: chan, the cute one from the cookie place

i'm good! do you have classes today?

 

from: chan, the cute one from the cookie place

just left my music theory class, now i'm done for the day :~)

 

   soonyoung thinks it's cute that chan ends all his messages with that cute little smiley face. he think it fits him quite well. 

 

to: chan, the cute one from the cookie place

i just got done with psychiatry and i'm done for the day. would you like to grab something to eat with me?

 

   a bold proposal, soonyoung decides. but, he figures that since chan was the one to make the first move, he'd probably agree to going out with him for a little snack. chan's replies comes a few minutes later.

 

from: chan, the cute one from the cookie place

omg yea!! where do you want to go? i can meet you there :~)

 

to: chan, the cute one from the cookie place

do you know the cafe on the south side of campus? the one with the pink walls inside and really cute decor. 

 

from: chan, the cute one from the cookie place

yeah, i go there all the time! i can be there in like 10 minutes!!

 

to: chan, the cute one from the cookie place

alrighty, see you in a minute :)

 

   soonyoung's heart starts to race as soon as he starts the walk towards the cafe. he's already on the south side of the campus, so it will only take him about five minutes to walk there. he pays attention to the pretty scenery around him as he walks along a narrow sidewalk. it's a beautiful day, about 60 degrees, and he's glad that he wore his sweatshirt, because it's quite a breezy day. still beautiful, though. 

   as he approaches the brick building lined with windows on all sides, he doesn't see chan inside. he should be there any minute. 

   he walks inside and finds a table for two in the left corner of the room. it's quiet today, with only about 10 other people inside, compared to it's usual 20 or 30. he sits down and pulls out his phone, debating if he should tell chan that he's here or not. it sounds kind of extra. instead, about 2 minutes later, he looks around the room and spots chan entering the small building through the side door. he politely greets one of the waitresses and soon after finds soonyoung and approaches him with a big smile on his face. 

   soonyoung smiles right back, signaling for him to sit. he can't help but notice how beautiful chan looks today. he wears some ripped denim jeans with checkered vans and a pink thrasher hoodie. what a beauty. soonyoung soon notices that he's staring and he quickly looks down at the menu in front of him.

   chan plops down on the chair opposite of soonyoung. "hey!" he says with genuine excitement in his voice. 

   a big, gummy smile appears on soonyoung's face, "hi, chan! how are you on this beautiful day?" 

   chan chuckles, "my day was pretty average but now that i'm here with you it's gotten a little better." 

   soonyoung tries hard to hide the blush that threatens to adorn his full cheeks. "oh, well i'm glad." 

   "how did you last class go?" chan asks. 

   "it was psychiatry, so, slightly boring." soonyoung answers. "yours?" 

   "it was hard. music theory is one of the hardest courses i take, but it was still enjoyable." chan answers.

   "that's really cool, that you're studying music. i've always wanted to learn to play an instrument, but i never learned how. what do you play?" soonyoung says.

    "well, i started when i was in 5th grade. i had already been playing the piano since i was about 5, so i decided to start playing the trumpet. then, when i got to junior high, i started to mess with some percussion here and there. that's also when my school started to allow an orchestra class, where i learned how to play the cello and bass. in high school, i still kept up with my trumpet, orchestral, and percussion studies, but i also picked up clarinet and french horn. at that time, i was in my high school's highest band, called the wind ensemble. we were really good!" chan explains. "we even did a european tour and played in france, germany, austria, england, and italy my senior year. it was amazing! that was when i really decided that i wanted to pursue a career in music."

   soonyoung is amazed. "oh my god, that's amazing. you're, like, a prodigy."

   chan laughs. "barely, but thank you." 

   "how did you learn all those instruments in such a short time span?" soonyoung asks. 

   "well, my mom is an orchestra teacher and my dad is a band director at a high school near my hometown. i was raised in a music household, so it came pretty naturally to me."

   "wow, that's so cool, seriously. i could never do that." soonyoung laughs.

   "sure you could! i could totally give you lesson sometime, if you'd like." chan offers with a big smile that soonyoung can't resist. 

   "that would be awesome." he replies. he pauses for a second, contemplating what to say next. "you should play for me sometime. i've always loved classical music."

   "i would love to!" chan answers, nodding his head up and down. "who's your favorite composer, if you have one?"

   soonyoung takes a second before he answers. "well, i don't really know much about composers, or music theory in general, but i really stringed instruments, so i'm usually drawn to orchestral pieces." 

   chan smiles at his reply. "currently, my favorite classical composer is andre laplante. he does a lot of piano movements. my current favorite of his is an  _amazing_ piece called "une barque sur l'ocean, from miroirs". oh my gosh, i could listen to it forever. " he gushes. "i've started to learn how to play it, but it's super hard. the key is really difficult and it has a ton of accidentals. it's also really fast, and speed isn't really my strong suit, so i've only got about twenty measures down." 

   "i'm not quite sure what most of that meant, but that's still great." soonyoung laughs, but feels kind of embarrassed for not what chan is talking about. it is then that he realizes something. chan is as smart, or even smarter, than he is. 

   the way chan conveys his interests and thoughts, soonyoung really can't explain. it's something about that way he speaks with so much certainty and confidence. soonyoung is completely mesmerized by the words that leave chan's mouth.

   as soonyoung open his mouth to reply, a waitress walks to their table and asks if they're ready to order, to which they both reply with a yes. soonyoung orders a bagel and a frappicino and chan orders a panini and a chai tea. 

 

\-----

 

   the two boys exit the cafe, a certain pep in their step that is undeniable. as they approach the same narrow sidewalk that soonyoung had walked earlier, chan snakes his hand into soonyoung's. "my apartment is like, a block away. come with me." chan insists. 

   soonyoung doesn't even bother to try and hide the pink blush dusting his face. "inviting me over so soon?" he teases. 

   the two walk together with their fingers intertwined. soonyoung looks down at their feet, wondering how he got here. hell, he'd only known chan for a few days, and now they're going on dates and holding hands. he'd been pretty nice lately, so he thought that maybe this was the universe's way of paying him back. good karma. he smiles to himself as they continue. 

   chan, soonyoung notices, has quite the tendency to ramble, about anything. as they walk, chan talks the majority of the time. soon enough, they arrive at a pretty looking apartment building. chan approaches the door, momentarily letting go of soonyoung's hand to type in the pass code to enter the building. the door unlocks and chan turns around, grabs soonyoung's hand, and pulls him into the lobby of the building. it's filled with modern furniture and beautiful artwork. 

   "do you live here by yourself?" soonyoung asks. 

   chan nods. "i had a roommate, but he moved in with his boyfriend about a month ago. so, as of now, i live by myself. do you?"

   soonyoung shakes his head. "no, i have a roommate. he's really quiet and bratty but he's also my best friend."

   chan laughs and leads soonyoung to the nearby elevator. he lives on the 3rd floor. the elevator ride is quiet, but not the awkward kind. chan never leaves soonyoung's side and he finds it extremely adorable. the doors open and a long hallway is revealed, decorated with more art and pretty light fixtures. 

   chan guides soonyoung down the hall and to his apartment door. he unlocks the door and turns on the lights inside before he throws his backpack onto the counter. the first thing that soonyoung notices is a big framed picture that stands on the table next to the entrance of the apartment. it's chan, along with another guy, who's tall and skinny, they're on the beach, and they're  both jumping, the photo captures their poses in mid air. 

   "who's that guy in the picture with you?" soonyoung asks as he points to the framed photo on the table. 

   chan lifts his head and walks over to the table where the picture sits and picks it up. "oh, that's minghao and i! this is from spring break last year, when we went to myrtle beach. his boyfriend is the one who took the picture. his name is jun, he's really cool!" he explains. 

   "i'd love to meet them sometime!" soonyoung says.

   "oh yeah, i could totally introduce you all!" chan agrees. 

   "do you still see minghao? now that he lives with his boyfriend." soonyoung asks. 

   chan is quick to respond. "yeah! i still see minghao, like, everyday. he was actually just over here earlier. we have music theory together, so usually he comes over before and we walk together to class."

   soonyoung nods with a smiles. "that's good."

   chan smiles and starts to walk into the living room. soonyoung follows close behind him. the first thing that soonyoung notices is the massive grand piano in the left corner of the room. to it's right sits a beautiful cello on a stand. a music stand is behind it, piled high with what looks to be sheet music. soonyoung has never played a piano before, so he walks over and sits on the bench. he lays his finger on one of the keys, which unintentionally makes a very loud, high-pitched sound. chan laughs and walks over to where soonyoung is seated and slides in next to him on the bench. 

   his fingers find their way to the keys, and within seconds, without a thought, begins to play. he flies through the measures, perfect articulation, perfect key signature, perfect tempo. his eyes are closed, just a little tightly. his head is crooked to the side, and soonyoung can tell that he's concentrating hard. chan makes it seem as though what he is doing is effortless, though. it's beautiful.  

   as the notes keep coming, soonyoung comes to a conclusion. he's been attracted to other people before. he's felt admiration for other people before. but, what he's feeling right now, he has never felt. he can't even explain it. he has never felt so inclined to be so close to someone before. he has never, so badly, wanted to touch somebody, feel their heartbeat with his own. 

  chan's piece, all too soon, comes to an end. as it does, soonyoung's eye go from chan's fingers to his eyes where he is met with chan's hopeful, waiting gaze,  _what do you think?_

  soonyoung is completely dumbfounded. he is speechless because he has never experienced something this beautiful in person before. he can't believe that he has been lucky enough to have chan grace his eardrums with his exquisite music. "do you take constructive criticism?"

   a weird look appears on chan's and he raises his eyebrows. "um, yeah?"

   "you are the most talented boy i have ever met and you are so beautiful." soonyoung says. with that, he reaches forward and pulls chans free hands into his own. he lifts them to his mouth, just barely letting his lips graze chan's knuckles.

   chan's cheeks turn a bright shade of red and he doesn't even bother hiding it. "i don't think that's how constructive criticism works."

   soonyoung smiles his big gummy smile, "you get what i mean. you're such a dime, baby."

   chan says nothing, as he is completely speechless. he barely processes the fact that soonyoung just called him baby. "you don't mean that," he says, shaking his head as he looks down at his lap. 

   soonyoung feels chan shiver. "i don't think i've ever meant anything i've said more sincerely."

   chan can't help but giggle at soonyoung's kind words. "oh, no no no. i don't deserve the praise, soonyoung."

   "are you kidding? you are so beyond talented. you deserve all the praise in the world." soonyoung insists, scooting closer towards chan.

   chan shakes his head and soonyoung thinks it's extremely cute. "i just don't think so."

   soonyoung can't help but laugh at chan's reply. "you're so difficult. would you just let me praise you?" 

   chan turns to his left, and they're facing each other now. chan's hands are still within soonyoung's. he never answers soonyoung's question, though. 

   "tell me," soonyoung's voice is soft. "what it feels like when you play your favorite song." his thumb traces the shape of chan's knuckles.

   "it's like, i don't know." chan chuckles. "it's like when you lay down after a hard day. like, that feeling of complete peace. kind of like home, you know?" 

   soonyoung nods his head. "i like the way you say things." 

   chan leans in closer to soonyoung, but soonyoung can't tell if it's intentional or not. "why?"

   that, soonyoung doesn't really even know. "i just do. the way you speak is beautiful, i think. then again, i think that you're beautiful in general."

   chan smiles big, and just about throws himself into soonyoung's arms. he burries his face into the crook of soonyoung's neck and he lets out a big sigh that makes him shiver. they stay like that for a minute, breathing in each other's scent, feeling each other's heart beat in time with their own. 

   "soonyoung," chan says, pulling back from him slightly. he avoid's soonyoung's gaze. "i like you. like a lot."

   soonyoung feels his heart scream in his chest. 

 

\--------------

 

   

      

 

 

 

 


	2. minghao knew

   "so... i might've just confessed to that guy i told you about." chan says, letting out his sigh that he had held in for a little too long. he invited minghao over, telling him that he had urgent news.

   "this was your urgent news?" minghao asks. there's a slight pause before he responds again. first comes a sigh. "haven't you only known him for like, a few days?"

   "yeah, but there's something about him." chan smiles to himself as visions of soonyoung flood his mind. "not to be a cliche gay but i seriously think it was like, love at first sight or something. i might not be  _in love_ with him, but i really  _really_ like him. like, i haven't been able to stop thinking about him the first time i met him last week."

   "i mean," minghao pauses again. he's thinking about something. "i understand. that's kind of how it was with me and jun. except i thought he was really annoying at first."

   chan laughs, "i really want you to meet him. god, he's so cute and nice. i think you would love him." 

   "he better be, i'll accept nothing less for my channie." minghao teases and chan responds with a shoulder punch. "what's his major?" 

   "he's a second year medical student here." chan answers.

   "woah, a doctor." minghao says. "have you guys, like, done anything yet?" 

   chan just about chokes and he swats minghao's arm. "no!" he exclaims. "i mean, not yet." now his face is all red. 

   minghao just laughs, "well, by the way your face turned red, it seems like you'd like to."

   "stop it, would you?" chan laughs with a pink tint on his cheeks. "i just.... really like him. it's literally scary, thinking about liking somebody that much."

   "i feel you, channie. that was jun and i at first. literally being around him made me weak in the knees." minghao explains. 

    "when did you know?" chan asks. "you know, like, when you knew you were in love. with jun."

   minghao makes a face and chan can tell that he's trying to remember. it takes him a few seconds to come up with an answer. "oh, gosh," he says with a chuckle. "i remember it like it was yesterday. it the first spring break we ever spent together, like seven or eight months after we started dating. we took a trip to italy. you know, romantic place, all that cliche bullshit. anyways, it was a scorching hot day, so we decided to go to the beach. we got there, set up our stuff, blah blah blah." minghao smiles when he explains it. "i remember, the beach we went to was nearly empty, so our stuff was, like, three hundred yards from the nearest person. i was laying on a towel in the sand and i remember hearing him call my name. i look up and he's standing ten feet off the shoreline, holding his arms out for me to join him." he pauses. 

   "aw," chan coos with a soft smile. 

   "i got up and ran to him in slow motion, like they do in the movies. i remember jumping into his arms and it knocking us both down into the water. when he came up, all i could see was his beautiful face in front of the prettiest sunset i had ever seen. it was fucking magical. i think that's when i knew i was in love." minghao finishes, giggling to himself after he's done talking. 

   "that sounds that a fairytale, minghao, seriously. that's so sweet." chan says. 

   "we had some great sex that night." minghao says. 

   "less sweet, but still sweet, nonetheless." chan laughs. 

   "i don't know what it about soonyoung, but it's like whenever i even think about him my heart races. and when i actually see him it's like the wind gets knocked out of me. god, he's so beautiful." chan explains. 

   "when can i meet him?" minghao asks. 

   chan thinks for a second. "well, he has classes today and tomorrow for most of the day, so how about wednesday?"

   "that works for me. i'll just skip wednesday classes." minghao shrugs. "they're not that important, anyway." 

   "okay, i'll tell soonyoung, he'll be really excited to meet you! i already told him about you." 

   chan is quick to get his phone from the counter and text soonyoung about their plans for wednesday. soonyoung replies with something along the lines of "yes, that would be great! i'm excited to meet him!".

   chan tells minghao that their plans are one, and then they go have some unch together. obviously, they talk about their boys the whole time. 

 

\-----

HI IM SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT school and sports have been kicking my entire ASS but! i will be updating way more often 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two wooooo!! let me know what you think :-) hope u like it bbys

**Author's Note:**

> soooo HERE'S CHAPTER 1,,, it kinda sucks but i hope you all enjoy it! i love soonchan so much sakldjfkdjf!!!!! but anyways, there will most likely be a few more chapters :) bye bye


End file.
